Vegeta's Nightmare
by sonofamark
Summary: I was bored and people seem to say Veggie's afraid of worms, so I made a nightmare. At the end it gets off track, but I had to end it somehow.


**"Vegeta, will you let it go? So what if they're together?"**

**"She's too old for him."**

**"Trunks is an adult. He can make his own decisions. If he wants to be with someone eight years older than him, there's nothing we can do about it."**

**"She's 20 years older than him."**

**"...She didn't age, so it doesn't count." Vegeta rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face, imagining Trunks and Miroku mating in the bed on the floor above them in Trunks's bedroom. "You should be happy for him. He's found someone to love. The only other boobs he's seen was when I breast-fed him and when Bulla was little and he had to bathe her."**

**Vegeta gagged at the though. He just groaned and put the covers over him as he lay down. Later that night, he was in a pitch black place. The only light around was a spotlight on his lone body. Another light shone down, showing his son, who didn't notice him. Then, Vegeta saw Miroku, who appeared more beautiful, yet more horrible than ever. She immediately lunged for Trunks. Vegeta did too. When he reached him, he went through his son as if it were a mere hologram of him. Miroku landed calmly beside Trunks. Vegeta got to his feet, but felt something around his ankles and rising. He looked down and saw worms dragging him down into a seemingly bottomless pit. Trunks flew into the air and looked as if he were about to save him, but Miroku put her hand on his shoulder. **

**"I have to save my father!" Trunks said.**

**"Forget about him." Vegeta felt the worms that had already sunk ninety percent of his body wriggle around his neck. He opened his mouth to cry for help, but the worms pushed themselves down his throat. Trunks unsheathed his sword, but Miroku caressed his face as she looked into his eyes with those beautiful grey eyes of hers. Vegeta tried to cry for help, but the worms stayed in his throat. As Miroku's eyes pierced into Trunks's, his hand fell to his side.**

**"Trunks!" Vegeta gagged, hardly breathing, his face getting redder as the seconds passed as his body was being crushed by the worms that seemed to weigh a ton. All that could be seen of him was the pair of widened eyes. He felt sweat, not only because of all of the worms, but that he saw the grip on Trunks's sword was loosening. And the sword was dangling directly above him. _I'm dying. If I don't die of suffocation, I'll die with a sword through my head. _Miro started kissing Trunks and the grip loosened even more.**

**Vegeta started sweating even more. _Don't drop it! For the love of Kami, please don't drop it! _Vegeta had started to break through the worms, but only managed to get his head through. Plus worms were still shoved down his throat, no matter how much he tried to cough them up. His eyes widened more as the sword dropped. He sat up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. Cold sweat. The prince got out of bed and poured a cup of old coffee. He heard a thumping coming from upstairs and rolled his eyes. He walked up the stairs and into Trunks's room to see that he and Miroku were fast asleep.**

**"Odd, but then-" Vegeta heard more thumping and walked to Bulla's room. A brunette boy was on top of Bulla. He threw the boy out along with his clothes. **

**"Daddy! What did you do that for?" Vegeta just looked at her and threw a robe at her.**

**"Go to sleep. Why are you up?" **

**"I could ask you the same." Vegeta just growled as she put the robe on.**

**"Bad dream." **

**"I couldn't sleep with Trunks and his girlfriend going at it. So, I decided to call Brandon over."**

**"How'd he get through the window?" Bulla just slowly slid a crobar under her bed. "Go back to sleep. I don't wanna hear another word of it." Bulla groaned and slid in her bed. "The next time I see him, he's going into the garbage disposal. I can make it happen." He closed the door and heard a noise coming from Trunks's room. He walked in and saw that Trunks and Miroku were up and already getting to their own business. Somehow, in the short amount of time, Miroku had been managed to get oiled up. The hall light was glistening off of her oily, tan skin. He let out a cough before it could get any further after it started to get more physical.**

**"Dad, how long have you been standing there?" Trunks asked, covering himself up.**

**"Don't flatter yourself. You come from my side, there's nothing to hide. I've been up for the past twenty minutes."**

**"He may come from your side, but he's definitely more superior to you in...other areas." Miroku laughed mockingly as Trunks's face turned pink. "Don't blush. It's a total turn-off."**

**"I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat my son like a sex slave and tell him what to do all the time." Vegeta said.**

**"_Your _woman treats _you_ like that." Vegeta glared at her and turned Super Saiyan.**

**"Don't piss me off. I've had a long night."**

**"Hey, just because _your _dick has shrunk to the size of a walnut, you don't have to keep your son from getting all the glory. Besides, you weren't invited in here." Vegeta rolled his eyes as Miroku kissed Trunks's neck playfully. Vegeta just gagged as he shut the door behind him. Not long after he had sat down had he heard more thumping coming from upstairs and growled as he saw plaster crumble from the ceiling.**

**"God I hate worms."**


End file.
